User talk:Solid G3 Legend/Jacob Matthews
Concerns Hey, it's nice to see a new member. I'm pretty new myself. Anyway, I got some concerns about your friend's Spartan, former ODST. Firstly, consider either asking for the armor design from the blog Brodie mentioned above or ask your friend to access his Halo Waypoint account and pull it off there. Next, there is an honest lack of history - just his capabilities and allusions to his past. While I have not looked at your friend's story - I did glance on it. I currently don't have the time to read all 69 chapters. I do note it's about this character recruited later as a Spartan IV. But the point of Romance, not sure if I am correct, but if its an interspecies relationship. I'd heavily frown at that an Elite female with a Human ODST. Besides the fact that Mankind just went through a 27-year genocide - I have doubts that an ODST and an Elite could even be in a relationship. Other concerns are his capabilities, I get he is supposed to be a Spartan, but, not even the Master Chief is capable of everything in the world. Too many fighting styles, where the heck did those come from? No ODST should have the free time for that. He would be busier just trying to enjoy the small things in life and survive day to day. Maybe you just outline stuff most Spartans already have and it just appears to be a lot. Also, private tutoring by Elites seems again a bit strange. Humanity isn't even supposed to be on Sanghelios, the few that are is a single human professor researching ancient Sangheili history and Fireteam Osiris during Halo 5. Maybe I'm being harsh and I'm wrong in my concerns but it feels a little drifting toward Gary Stu territory. Sorry if I seem to be pointing fingers or hating on your friend's character, I just have some concerns. If I'm wrong please call me out on it, I want to help you improve your article, not tear it apart. I hope we can work together at some point. Distant Tide (talk) 04:53, May 20, 2017 (UTC) 'Non-Canon Compliant' , this is again. I know it's been a long while since checking out your article but your recent edit reminded me of it. So, I got to break bad news but given all that we know about Halo lore these days, due to new books and lore additions - items in Jacob Matthew's character background, particularly the items regarding his interactions with the Sangheili, is non-canon compliant and thus will have to be marked as NCF (Non-Canon Friendly) as following Halo Fanon's Canon Policy. While I would normally ask you to change all this regarding the lore but I'm aware that Jacob Matthews is not your character as stated in the article and expressed in VideoDude's 2012-2014 fanfic, Enemy of My Enemy, you're simply following the way your friend wrote the character back then when all the lore we really had was everything up to Halo 4. Still, its Halo Fanon's policy to make sure all our fiction abides by current canon as set out by 343i and Microsoft Studios in the current year and beyond. Due to this, I will be putting the NCF template on your article for now. I can offer you an alternative instead of forcing you to edit the character to meet Halo Fanon standards. Rather, we can have your page namespaced and the article name changed to "User:Solid G3 Legend/Jacob Matthews" so that it's officially marked as an unofficial article regarding Halo Fanon standards and is simply stored under your name instead. Under namespace, you're allowed to do whatever you want with the article at that point. It's been a while since you've edited the page, I'm really sorry to drop this on you all of a sudden but I did bring up my concerns in the past - back in 2017. Think it over, let me know - either here or on my talk page: User talk:Distant Tide. Happy editing, if you need help, I'm just a direct message away. Hope you're doing well.}}